Alexa and Alex in the Country of Hearts
by xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx
Summary: Twins Alexa and Alex were hoping to end their day playing cards with their sister, when it ends up they are taken to a place called the Country of Hearts. The Liddell twins are stuck until they finish playing 'The Game'. Will they ever find their way out of the Country of Hearts?
1. Welcome to Wonderland

**Alexa and Alex in the Country of Hearts**

**From now until the end of time (not really), I am finally replacing 'In the Country of Reality' with 'Alexa and Alex in the Country of Hearts'. Now I can restart everything and write something that you can all understand, because the story that is being replaced was a little confusing. I know because I read it and I did not get any of it at all. Um, other than that, I hope you enjoy this new story and enjoy the plot behind it.**

* * *

Chapter 01: Welcome to Wonderland

* * *

It was a normal day for the Liddell twins, Alexa and Alex. The two girls were outside napping the day away as their older sister, Lorina, sat beside them making hand-made napkins. Lorina smiled down at the two and decided that it was time to wake them up.

"Time to wake up you two," she said softly. The two stirred in their sleeps before waking up. Both yawned and rubbed their eyes before they fixed their dresses.

"Good afternoon, nee-chan," Alexa Liddell said. Alexa Liddell was a 20 year-old woman with long black hair that stopped mid-waist, green cat-like eyes, and beautiful porcelain like skin. She wore her everyday dress: a white, knee-high dress with an apron, a big black bow, black and white stockings, and black pumps. She is also nicknamed 'White' because she just simply adores the color and she is a quiet and/or shy person to be around.

"It's still morning, you dimwit," Alex Liddell told her younger twin. Alex Liddell stood as the family's most out-going and hard to control child. She shared the same features as her younger twin, but she was her sister's 'Black'. She wore a black, knee-high dress with an apron, a big white bow, black and white stockings, and white pumps. She's nicknamed 'Black' because of her personality and that just the color was made for her.

"Now, Alex, no need to go around and call your younger sister any names."

"But she's stupid! I can't help myself if she's stupid!"

"Hey, I am not! I am highly intelligent, unlike you."

"What are you trying to say, smarty pants!"

"Girls, calm down. Now, why don't we play a game of cards and settle this calmly?" Lorina asked, standing up. Alex pumped a fist into the air and Alexa just sat there, face palming. Lorina smiled at the two before she walked off. Alex turned around an smiled at her younger twin. She rubbed the back of her head and laid down beside Alexa.

"I'm sorry for what I said. You know how I'm bipolar and all, plus, I didn't mean it really."

"Of course you didn't mean it," Alexa said. They both smiled at each other before they closed their eyes and fell asleep. A while later, they heard footsteps coming their way, so they opened their eyes. Alex looked up and saw a man in a white tux with a top hat that had roses and other stuff on it, white shoes, green eyes, and short black hair. The other, well, everyone should know that besides the first one, the other one is a rabbit whose last name is White. The black headed one smiled down at the two and picked up the oldest of the two. Alex smacked the offender and kicked right where it hurts before turning around and seeing her sister screaming, being carried off by the other one. Alex looked back and saw the black headed one smiling and pulling her close. She threw punches at him, but that did nothing on her part. He picked her up anyways and carried her off to a black hole in the ground. Alex panicked as her and the white tux man fell down said hole. The girl closed her eyes, knowing what would come next. But when she opened her eyes, she found herself shocked at what she was looking at. She felt a warm breath against her ear and turned around to see the man looking at her.

"Welcome to Wonderland, my dear Alex."

* * *

End~


	2. Alex-Welcome to the Hatters

**Alexa and Alex in the Country of Hearts**

**Here's chapter 2. Thank you jenny77739 for the follow, that means a lot to me.**

* * *

Chapter 02: Alex-Welcome to the Hatters

* * *

"Stay back, ya stupid creep!" Alex yelled as she pushed the man back. She stood and ran to her sister, only to hear her laughing and seeing her smile. Alexa looked at towards her sister and stood up, a smile of joy plastered on her face.

"Peter is a wonderful man, sister. Oh yes he is!" Alex stared at her younger sister before she rubbed her hair.

"Yeah, at least some creepy hat guy didn't carry you down that hole," Alex commented back, said hatter walking up behind her.

"I do have a name, my dear Alex," the Hatter said. Alex kicked his leg and held out her hand to the rabbit man.

"The names Alex Liddell, or you can call me 'Black'," Alex said, glad when the rabbit man took her hand and shook it with delight.

"Pleased to meet you, Alex. My name is Peter White, and I am the Prime Minister of the Heart Castle," Peter said with a smile. Alex smiled back before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw emerald eyes looking at her, a smirk in them.

"My name is Blood Dupre, my dear maiden."

"I never asked for your name, creeper," Alex said, jacking her shoulder from Blood's hand. Blood only smirked as he pulled out a vial from his pocket. He harshly grabbed Alex's shoulder and drunk the vial's contents. Quickly, he planted at kiss on her lips, parting them so that she could drink the Medicine of Hearts. Once he knew the fluids were down her throat, he released Alex and wiped his mouth.

"Now, you cannot leave until you complete the game, my dear maiden," Blood said. Alex stood there with a deadly expression on her face before she body slammed Blood to the ground.

"You theft! I am going to murder you to shreds!" Alex yelled, pulling out a pocket knife. Alexa stopped her sister and gave her the vial Blood dropped. Alex turned to face her twin, only to see she had the same vial as well.

"Don't tell me Mister White did the same to you?" Alex cried, her killer self now replaced with a baby's whine.

"No, actually, he just let me drink it since I was so kind to him!" Alexa chirped. Alex nodded her head and walked towards Peter, only to be pulled back by Blood.

"Peter, I think it is time me and my maiden head home. I hope I never see you again," Blood said, picking Alex up and carrying her to the Hatter Mansion.

...

Alex looked at her surroundings as she watched the Mad Hatter sit down at his desk. She walked up to his book collection, and Blood just so happened to catch her trying to throw one at the back of his head.

"I don't think you'll get very far in life trying to throw a book at me head, Alex," he said, not even turning around. She quickly dropped the book and skipped around his office. She picked up things here and there, and looked around in the closed doors. This action, however, made Blood a little upset to know that this outsider was snooping around in his things without his consent.

"Boss!" Both Blood and Alex heard. Soon, the owner of the voice came running in the room. He had rabbit ears, orange hair, a purple suit with all kinds of things on it, and purple eyes.

"What is it, Elliot?" Blood asked.

"We're out of carrots!" Elliot complained.

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"We need more carrots!"

Alex just stood and watched as the two men talked and talked. Soon, she realized it was her one and only chance to make a move. So, using her running talents, Alex dashed her way past Blood and Elliot, shouting,

"See ya later, suckas!"

...

Alex walked around in the Country of Hearts, trying to find her sister, when instead she found an amusement park. She gladly walked into the park and looked around. Bright colors, smiling faces without eyes, and a very annoying owner.

"Hello, Miss. What can I do for you today?" He asked.

"Well, I'm new and all, so I'm trying to learn my way around this place," Alex answered, trying to get away. The owner just followed her until he heard at chuckle behind him.

"Hey boss! Whose the purrty there~" The voice said.

"Ah, so you finally show up. Boris, I want you to meet a new costumer, Miss..."

"Alex, Alex Liddell," Alex finished off for the man.

"Hi, Alex. My name is Boris Airay, or you can call me Boris," Boris said, shaking Alex's hand. "And that is M-"

"Don't tell her!" The owner shouted. Everyone looked their way until Boris assured them nothing was going on. He turned back to the man and looked at him, puzzled.

"Why not, um?"

"Because- Ah! Forget it! Just tell her anyways, I going to find I ride to rearrange." Boris shrugged his shoulders as th owner walked away. Quickly, he turned back to Alex and smiled at her.

"Don't worry about the old geezer there, he just don't want any to find out about his first name."

"What's so bad about it?"

"Well, its Mary, Mary Gowland," Boris answered, scratching his head.

"I don't see nothing wrong with that," Alex said, trying to hold back the fits of laughter sneaking its way up her throat.

"Yeah, not if Blood Dupre told everyone in Wonderland your first name," Boris said. Alex looked surprised, then anger rushed over her when she heard of the Mad Hatter's name, Blood Dupre.

"I can feel his pain," Alex said, shaking her head to the side. Soon, Boris and Alex saw people running out of the amusement, and looked to see said Mad Hatter and Gowland squaring off.

"Come one, Mary. I know you have a better reason to be angry." Alex heard Blood say. She saw him turn and start running towards her. He grabbed her wrist and ran out of the amusement park with her.

...

Once Alex and Blood made it away from the park, the time had changed into night. Alex grew cold from the air blowing past them, and Blood placed his coat on her shoulders and held her close, much to her discomfort. Pushing him aside, Alex walked a little away from Blood's side and stood at a farther distance from him.

"No need to stand so far away, my maiden," Blood said, walking closer.

"One, I am no maiden. Two, stop creeping up to me," Alex said. Blood stopped moving and took off his top hat. He looked at the sky above and looked down at Alex. He smirked at his sudden thought and trapped the girl between him and the wall. Scared, Alex tried to move away, but Blood only moved closer.

"Now, now, I'm supposed to punish you for leaving without permission, dear."

"No, you are not going to do anything!"

"No need to yell. Here, let me calm your nerves down," Blood said, leaning down and placing a kiss on Alex's cheek. Alex kicked him away and ran into the woods as fast she should can.

_"Thank God I got away from him. Who knows what might have happened next?!"_

...

Blood watched as his maiden ran away from him. He smirked and picked up his dirty coat.

"Welcome to the Hatter Mansion, Alex."

* * *

End~


	3. Alexa-Welcome to the Heart Castle

**Alexa and Alex in the Country of Hearts**

**I want to thank the following countries for being the best:**

**United States**

**Canada **

**Mexico**

**Philippines**

**United Kingdom and**

**Poland.**

**Thank you all for viewing this story! And thanks goes out to LuNaLoVeComiCs for faving and following this story as well. You rock!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Alexa-We Welcome You to the Heart Castle

* * *

Alexa was hoping that her older sister, Alex, wasn't making any trouble for Mister Dupre without her there to save her. As she walked beside Peter, she watched as all kinds of things passed by them. There was a huge flower bed and she swore she saw someone standing there, but knocked the thought out of her head. Instead, she paid attention to Peter who would check the time on his clock

"Is something the matter, Mister White?" Alexa asked. Peter looked up from his clock and behind him to see Alexa standing with a worried expression on her face.

"Ah, nothing is wrong, Miss. I'm just worried about something," Peter answered, walking fast. Alexa ran after him and stopped in front of him, tiny hands out to stop him.

"What are you worried about?"

"Well, her majesty will be quite mad at me for not coming to the castle on time."

"Really? So, what happens if you don't get there on time?" Alexa asked. Peter shivered at the thought of his punishment, and decided to move on.

"Come along, Miss Alexa. I'm sure her majesty would like to meet you."

...

Alexa stared in awe at the beautiful castle she now stood in. Peter had left her to venture around the place while he dealt with the Queen of Hearts. Alexa moved down the halls, touching random things, when she saw something go boom in a room down the hall. Quickly, Alexa ran, and when the smoke cleared, Alexa saw a man with chestnut hair, blood-red eyes, and wore a red outfit covered in soot.

"Mister Ace! What are we going to do now?!" A faceless maid asked the man Alexa presumed was Ace. Ace turned to look at the maid and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, you'll get this cleaned somehow," Ace answered back. He then turned around and saw Alexa standing there. He walked forward and smiled at her this time.

"You must be the new foreigner. My names Ace, what's yours?" Alexa was startled a little, but she tried her best to smile and spoke,

"Alexa Liddell, sir," she said. Ace nodded his head and grabbed her hand, dragging her away from the room. Alex protested and even tried to free herself from his death grip on her tiny wrist, but he only tightened it. Alexa squealed in pain until her heard a mighty woman's voice and Mister Peter's voice as well. Walking straight in with Alexa on his tail, Ace smiled as his Queen came into view, yelling at White.

"Queen, I found a Foreigner!" Ace yelled, raising up Alexa's wrist into the air. Alexa squealed again as pain shot through her body from Ace's powerful death grip.

"We never knew there was a new foreigner in Wonderland. When did she arrive?" The Queen of Hearts asked.

"I don't know, but maybe Peter might know!" Ace yelled. Alexa finally freed herself from Ace's grip and looked up at the Queen. She was very beautiful in her eyes: short purple curls, purple eyes, and wore fancy clothing. The Queen caught Alexa staring and pointed her scepter her way, startling the poor Foreigner.

"We do not accept you staring at us, Miss," The Queen said. Alexa nodded and then looked up again.

"Excuse me, but may I know you name please?" Alexa asked.

"We are the Queen of Hearts. We are also called Vivaldi," Vivaldi said. Alexa smiled and bowed at the Queen.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Queen of Hearts. My name is Alexa Liddell, and I hope I can become of service to you," Alexa said, holding her bow. Vivaldi smiled as she rest her face against her hand, and looked down at the girl.

"Well, Alexa Liddell, we welcome you to the Heart Castle."

...

Alexa laid under the soft, white and red covers in her room the Queen was kind enough to give her, looking at the vial. She saw it had a little in it and smiled.

_"Knowing now, if I keep this up, I'll be able to get out of here and go back home, but then again I don't want to leave everyone here." _Alexa sighed as she moved around under the covers and pulled down her silk nightgown as well. She pressed herself against the pillows and instantly fell asleep.

...

Alexa woke up in a strange world and saw her sister there as well. They both looked at each with huge smiles on their faces and hugged each other before they heard a cough. They looked and saw a man with short gray-purple hair, an eye-patch, and pirate like clothing on staring at them, smiling.

"Um, who are you?" Alex asked, pointing at the man in question.

"My name is Nightmare Gottschalk, Alex and Alexa Liddell. Welcome to my world," Nightmare said. Alex tried to hide back the laugh that was crawling its way up her throat and held her pointed finger at Nightmare, her other hand at her mouth.

"What is so funny?" Nightmare asked.

"You're a Pirate, aren't you?" Alex asked, laughing out loud. Nightmare's right eyebrow twitched and he turned away.

"I am not a Pirate, Miss Alex. Actually, I'm a dream demon." Alex still laughed at him and Alexa watched as her older twin laughed at the dream demon. Walking forward, Alexa touched Nightmare's shoulder and patted it, trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry, my sister is like this sometimes," Alexa said. Nightmare turned around and smiled down at Alexa.

"I like this twin better than the other." Nightmare patted her head and Alex fumed at her younger sister and walked up towards Nightmare, pulling on his hair until he started to cough up blood. Both of the twins back away and looked at one another before they looked down at the sick dream demon.

"You're one sick dream demon, Mister Gottschalk. Why don't we take you to see a doctor?" Alexa asked.

"No!" Nightmare shrieked, blood seeping out of his mouth. Alex picked the man up and looked him dead in his eyes, her eyes seeming to glow in the dark area.

"Why not?" She said in a dead-toned voice.

"Because I hate doctors! And needles too!" Alex dropped him and patted his back, knowing his pain.

"You and me both, buddy. You and me both."

* * *

End~


	4. Alex-Scarborough Fair

**Alexa and Alex in the Country of Hearts**

**I want to the thank the following countries for being awesome:**

**United States**

**Canada **

**Mexico**

**Philippines**

**United Kingdom **

**Poland**

**China**

**Turkey and**

**Chile.**

**Thanks for staying awesome. And also thanks to Sleeping Moon and LuNaLoVeComiCs for the reviews. I thank you a ton for what you all said, including Sleeping Moon. I know the Peter forces the outsider to drink the Medicine of Hearts is old, so I added my own little 'touch' to it. But anyways, you all rock!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Alex - Are You Going to Scarborough Fair?

* * *

"This like the seventh time had changed since I've started walking out of this place," Alex complained as she walked, picking out the leaves and sticks from her hair. It was dark, cold, and wet. She wanted to get somewhere before froze to death. She would hear noises and growls, but that did nothing to frighten her at all. As she walked further out of the forest, she saw an opening with lights-bright ones at that. Alex then ran at that point, only to wish that she had the chance to turn back. There, she saw Blood and his subordinates sitting down with him, enjoying various treats and tea.

"Ah, Miss Alex. You finally decide to show your lovely face again," Blood said, standing up. He walked up to her and she only pushed him back.

"I didn't come here to converse with you and-Wait. Is that strawberry shortcake my nose is smelling?" Alex asked, sniffing around. Blood moved aside and Alex saw a lone piece of said sweet treat sitting there, calling her name. She was ready to dive into the treat, when Blood stopped her from moving forward.

"Not so fast, my dear maiden," he said with a smirk. Alex looked up at him and sneered.

"What?"

"I do need an explanation as to where you were since the last seven time changes."

"I was in a place called Loony Land, and I wanted to leave and eat something other than what they had. So, if you'd excuse me, I have food to munch on," Alex said as she pushed Blood to the side and grabbed the shortcake. She placed a piece in her mouth and grinned a cheesy grin, not knowing Blood was behind her smirking.

...

Alex played around in her nightgown as she watched the moon that was high in the sky. And every time she would look at the moon, she would remember a song her mother used to sing to her when she was a kid. Softly, she began to sing the song, not noticing the other presence in the room.

~Are you going to Scarborough fair?

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Remember me to one who lives there

He once was a true love of mine

Tell him to make me a cambric shirt

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Without no seam nor needlework

Then he'll be a true love of mine

Tell him to find me an acre of land

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Between the salt water and the sea strand

Then he'll be a true love of mine

Are you going to Scarborough fair?

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Remember me to one who lives there

He once was a true love of mine~

Alex heard clapping behind her and turned to see only Blood standing there in a loose white shirt and normal black pants.

"That was splendid. I should have you sing to me sometime when I'm bored," he said.

"Well, when that time comes-and I hope it doesn't-then I would most certainly not sing for you," Alex replied with a smile. Blood chuckled at her before he walked to her bed and sat on it. Alex moved away from him and used the pillows to keep him away from her. Blood glanced over to her before taking a pillow and lying down on said pillow. Alex looked up from her masterpiece to glare at Blood.

"Goodnight, maiden," Blood said, before he drifted off to sleep. Alex continued to glare at him before she covered him in pillows and grabbed the spare blanket and a pillow before she laid on the ground and hit the sack.

...

Alex felt warm sun on face and began to stretch her tired limbs out, when she felt something. She looked to her side and saw Mafia boss laying there, asleep. She pushed him away and stood up, grabbing her dress and her shoes. Sighing, she walked into the bathroom and readied her bath. She checked to make sure the Mafia boss was still sleeping before she turned around and stepped into the boiling water.

Hours later, Alex stepped out of the bathroom, refreshed, when she noticed Blood was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"'Bout time you wake up. I thought I was going to have to come over there and wake you up myself," Alex said as she placed her bow in her head. Blood shrugged his shoulders and stood up, yawing and walking to the door. He opened it and saw a servant at the door.

"Excuse me, Lord Dupre. A letter has come to you from the Heart Castle," the faceless maid said. Blood grabbed the letter and the maid bowed as she walked away. Blood closed the door and was surprised he found the letter missing from his hands.

"Wow! I get to go to a fancy ball! Amaze!" Alex yelled as she jumped around. Blood rubbed his temples and snatched the letter from her, reading the letter himself. He looked up at Alex and saw her smiling at him.

"The ball is in two weeks, so until then, you'll be taught correct ball etiquette," Blood said, turning on his heel and walking out the room. He closed the door behind him and walked away. Alex stood there, confused, before she ran out the room and yelled,

"For your info. I do have correct ball whatever!"

Blood sighed and looked back. Such a trouble some thing to handle, but he'll tame her sooner or later.

* * *

End~


	5. Alexa-Beauty is the Key

**Alexa and Alex in the Country of Hearts**

**I want to thank the following countries for being Prussia Awesome:**

**United States**

**Canada **

**Mexico**

**Philippines**

**United Kingdom **

**Poland**

**China**

**Turkey **

**Chile**

**Australia and**

**Malaysia.**

**If you countries continue to be awesome, then I'll continue to thank you. Also, thanks goes out to Sleeping Moon once again for the review. If you are reading this, please read her stories "Carrot Cake" and "Waltzing in Wonderland" if you hadn't done so. Sleeping Moon, thank you for the review and the story is good so far. I haven't gotten to any good parts, but I'm reading it. And the name of the song is called "Scarborough Fair".**

* * *

Chapter 5: Alexa-Beauty is the Key

* * *

Alexa looked up at the sky as it had changed the seventh time today. She smiled and walked up to the window in her room, placing her reading glasses down. Slowly, Alexa opened the window and the cool night breeze tussled her dress and hair.

"Such a wonderful night. I hope nee-chan is doing okay," Alexa said, earning no reply. She turned around and saw the door opening. A faceless maid stepped into the room and bowed before she spoke,

"The Queen is wanting to see you, Lady Alexa."

Alexa nodded her head and moved along side the faceless maid as she was led to the Queen's quarters. The faceless maid left and Alexa was alone with the Queen of Hearts, Vivaldi.

"We are glad you came to see us, Alexa," Vivaldi said.

"I'm glad you called me here, Miss," Alexa replied. Vivaldi nodded her head and stood up, walking over to Alexa. The Queen smiled and she took Alexa's hand into hers, smiling at its softness.

"Alexa, we have something to show you that you must not share with anyone. Understand?" Alexa nodded her head and the Queen walked her down a few hallways, turns, and what-nots until they reached their destination. Vivaldi turned back and smiled once again at the girl.

"Are you ready to see our secret?" the Queen asked Alexa.

"Yes, your Majesty," Alexa said. The Queen opened the door and let the girl walk in.

"We hope you enjoy, Alexa."

...

Alexa and Vivaldi sat in the middle of a pink and purple room, chatting the time changes away, when someone knocked at the door. The Queen placed a stuffed animal down and opened the door, a servant standing behind it. Vivaldi motioned for Alexa to move forward and Alexa saw a letter title 'For Alexa Liddell'.

"A letter for Miss Liddell has come in from the Hatter Mansion," the servant said. Alexa beamed with delight as she took the letter and thanked the servant before she walked away. Vivaldi closed the door and saw Alexa beaming with joy.

"What does the letter say, Alexa?" the Queen asked. Alexa handed the letter to Vivaldi and allowed her to read it. She read the cursive words carefully.

_Dear Lady Alexa Liddell,_

_ Your dear sister, Alex, has caused me some trouble lately. Breaking things, wrecking my wine cellar, and many other things that cannot be listed. I was just hoping that you be so kind to come over and calm her down, especially since the ball is happening in 2 weeks. Please accept my plea and come control your sister or I'll resort to other ways._

_Sincerely__,_

_Blood Dupre_

Vivaldi smiled at the words and let her hand glide over them. Alexa caught this and hugged the Queen.

"You can come as well, Miss Vivaldi. I'll just tell Mister Blood that I decided to bring a friend along," Alexa said, looking up at the Queen. Vivaldi looked down at the girl and shook her head.

"We're afraid that cannot come along. Everyone in this country has a deep hatred for one another, and we believe that going to the Hatter Mansion will only make the problem worse for our kingdom and their home."

"Oh, I understand. But, will I still be in-titled to living here if I go over there?"

"Oh yes. Nothing will change about where you live, just remember that you share nothing with that evil Hatter that we have told you," Vivaldi said, a stern look on her face.

"I understand. I'll just take a few thing with me and-"

"Take this," Vivaldi said, holding out a stuffed bear with a purple dress on. "We want you to keep this one. And if you are having any trouble, please come back to us and we'll handle it." Alexa smiled at the Queen and took the lovely stuffed bear.

"Thank you," Alexa said. She turned around and started walking when she heard the Queen say,

"Remember, beauty is the key."

...

Alexa made her way up to the gates of the Hatter Mansion, and was about to open the gates, when she held out the stuffed bear in front of her. She smiled and pet the bear's head.

"Beauty is the key."

* * *

Every day is so wonderful  
Suddenly it's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone  
Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down, oh no  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

No matter what we do  
(No matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(No matter what we say)  
We're the song outta a tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go  
(Everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(Sun will always shine)  
But tomorrow we might wake on the other side

'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today

* * *

End~


	6. Alex-A Thousand Years

**Alexa and Alex in the Country of Hearts**

**The following countries are still being as Prussia awesome as ever:**

**United States**

**Canada **

**Mexico**

**Philippines**

**United Kingdom **

**Poland**

**China**

**Turkey **

**Chile**

**Australia**

**Malaysia and**

**Germany.**

**Stay awesome Gotham. And to Sleeping Moon (again), thank you for the wonderful comment on the interaction between Alexa and Vivaldi, and sorry it was short. And yeah, I am thankful to be reading another story by you.**

**I have news to make. *Places dramatic music here* Um, I want to start this series called "The Three GateKeepers" and I was wondering if someone would be so kind as to say that they would read it when I post it and give a good/helpful review on it. Please, I am begging you to read that story as soon as it comes out. Anyways, away!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Alex-A Thousand Years

* * *

Alex sat trapped in a cage, playing with a pillow case, while Blood was busy doing work. Alex would constantly ask to be taken out of the cage, but Blood only shook his head and continued his work. Tired of being locked in a cage, Alex took her bow out and used the bobby pin that was in it and unlocked the cage's door. Blood turned around and saw the Foreigner getting out of the cage.

"Finally, I don't have to sit on metal," Alex said, wiping the dust from her black dress. Blood walked closer and picked the girl up. "Hey! Get your wanna lock a girl in a cage hands off of me!"

"No, and I told you I would tie you up if you were to escape from that cage. Now didn't I tell you that?" Blood asked. Alex shook her head, kicked Blood, and ran as fast as she could. She ran out the office and continued to run until she saw Elliot.

"Elliot! Tame the Hatter while I go outside and play around," Alex commanded. She ran past Elliot and towards the door. Elliot stood there with a confused look on his face and turned around to see Blood standing there, out of breath.

"Boss, are you okay?" Elliot asked his employer. Blood looked into Elliot's purple eyes and nodded his head, standing up straight and fixing his top hat.

"Yes, I'm okay; thank you for asking." Blood said. "My question is to ask where our little foreigner went?" Elliot looked at his boss with an expression-less mask on before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, despite whatever she told you, tell me where she is and I'll raise your monthly wage." It was then Elliot pointed to the door and Blood thanked him. Once the Mafia boss was out of sight, Elliot moved his hands to his head and messed up his hair.

"I am so dead when Alex gets back."

...

Alex walked around the backside of the mansion when she saw a gate separating her from what was behind it. She took her bow off once again and placed it near the lock, when a strong gloved hand took her small wrist and placed a death grip on it. Alex looked behind to see no one other than the Mafia boss, Blood Dupre, an angered expression on his face.

"No one goes here at all," he said in a deathly whisper. Alex tried to move but he only raised his other free hand to her throat, threatening to choke her to death.

"I rather consider that you stay still and don't make any more trouble for me. I already have had enough of your idiotic actions and you've haven't been here enough for me to know you better.

"If you wish to keep your neck in place, and your body still flowing with oxygen, then come with me and don't make any trouble. Do you understand?" Blood asked. Alex stood there, silent, until Blood's hand started wrapping itself around her neck. In a voice not to be played with, he said,

"Let me ask again. Do you understand what I told you, Alex Liddell?" Alex shook her head quickly and Blood dropped her, walking away.

"Come along now, Miss Liddell. We have dance lessons to start."

...

Alex was hoping her sister would come quicker, but she sent a letter stating that she wasn't coming until she made sure everything was okay the Heart Castle. Alex felt something wet and salty fall down her face and she quickly wiped it away as Blood walked in. He was dressed in his usual attire, but his hair was pushed out of his face and he had glasses on. Alex stood quickly and bowed at the man, earning a chuckled on his part.

"My, my. Have my actions scared you enough to where you are treating me with such respect, my dear maiden?" he asked. Alex just stood there and looked at the ground, until the Hatter cleared his throat.

"Okay, now, aside from all the side notes, I would like to teach how to master the Waltz before the ball in the next 2 weeks," Blood said, pushing his glasses up. Alex just stood there and her silence was starting to annoy him, but that didn't matter. As long as the girl was quiet and wasn't causing trouble, then he didn't care if she was silent or not. He grabbed her hand and placed it behind his back, and her other hand was placed into his hand.

"Now, does the pretty maiden know how to waltz?" Blood asked Alex. Alex only nodded her head and Blood smiled.

"Then that means I have no reason to teach you how to dance. Let's see if that pretty voice of yours would be any good," Blood said. "sing me something sad and would make me want to hold you close."

"Yes, sir," Alex responded. She cleared her throat before she began to sing.

~Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more~

When Alex finished her song, Blood sat there and clapped. "That was beautiful, but," he said as he stood up. "I would've wanted something more other than that. Considering it was more on the romance love song than what I wanted."

"So, do you want to sing something else, or can I leave to go to my room?" Alex asked, standing not even looking into his emerald eyes.

"Of course I would love for you to sing me another song, and this one will not be any romance song." Alex sighed as she, once again, cleared her throat and began to sing a song that may be to Blood's liking.

~This is what I brought you, this you can keep

This is what I brought, you may forget me

I promise to depart, just promise one thing

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

This is what I brought you, this you can keep

This is what I brought, you may forget me

I promise you my heart, just promise to sing

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me

This is what I thought so think me naïve

I'd promise you a heart, you'd promise to keep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep~

This time, when Alex finished the song, she turned on her heel and walked out the room. She quickly opened and closed the door. The only thing she wanted to do now was hide under her covers and tell herself to become the 'Alex' she is now, because she doesn't want to become the 'Alex' that was in the past.

...

Blood walked up to Alex's door and knocked, waiting for her to respond. It was rude of her to walk out on him like that 5 time changes earlier without him telling her how much he liked the song. When he got no response, he tried again. Still, no response. He grew tired and kicked the door open, only to see Alex nowhere to be found. He looked around in the room and saw her window open and a note on her bed. Picking the note up, Blood read the beautiful cursive.

_To Blood Dupre:_

_I am truly sorry for my awful behavior. My actions and constant disruption only made you upset, and I am sorry. So, for the time being, I will stay somewhere far until the ball comes around. Once again, I am truly sorry that I have only been a trouble towards you._

_Sincerely,_

_Alex Liddell_

Blood looked up at the window and back down to the letter, before he placed it in his pocket. He walked to his room and once he was in there, he reread the note. He guessed of all the places she could have gone, knowing that the Heart Castle was going to be along walk. And that the Amusement Park was intentionally unsafe for someone like Alex. When the only place Blood knew was a semi-safe haven for Alex, he sprung to his feet.

"The Clock Tower. She went to the Clock Tower," Blood said. Elliot walked into the room and heard what Blood said. He quickly turned around before Blood stopped him.

"Elliot, grab your coat and gloves. We're going to visit a certain Undertaker."

...

Alex looked at the man she was standing in front of, watching him fix a clock.

"So, you mean to tell me that you ran away from the Hatter Mansion and came here?" The man, Julius Monrey, said. Alex nodded and Julius sighed as he stood up.

"There is an extra bed room down this hallway. It is the third door down."

"Sure, thanks," Alex said. bowing.

"Wait," Julius said. "I've heard you can be a little troublemaker. Do not try-"

"Don't worry, I will not try anything, Mister Monrey. Now, I will be heading to my room," Alex said, stopping Julius mid-sentence. She grabbed her bag and quickly walked out of the room and as she opened to door to the room, she left tears running down her face.

_"Why, why now? Why is my past coming back now that I've thrown it away? Is it because I've sung to someone who reminded me of a past crush or is it that I'm growing weaker?" _Alex wiped her tears away and opened the door. Not caring to unpack and change, Alex jumped onto the bed and instantly fell into a dark and empty slumber.

* * *

End~


	7. Bird

**Alexa and Alex in the Country of Hearts**

**I swear, you countries are the best:**

**United States**

**Canada **

**Mexico**

**Philippines**

**United Kingdom **

**Poland**

**China**

**Turkey **

**Chile**

**Australia**

**Malaysia **

**Germany**

**Norway and**

**Singapore.**

**Prussia the Awesome thanks you so much. Sleeping Moon, I provided you with a review on your story, and I have to say it was really a work of art. Thanks for reading my story too. Now, let's dance!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Bird

* * *

Alex woke up to find Alexa sleeping beside her. Just to make sure she wasn't going crazy, she pushed Alexa off the bed, earning a satisfied 'ow' from Alexa. The younger twin stood up and looked at her other self while rubbing her head.

"Why?" was all she asked.

"I wanted to see if you were real, just to make sure I wasn't in Loony Land," Alex answered, getting off the bed. Both girls walked to the bathroom and got ready for any Wonderland adventures. As they walked towards Mister Monrey's office, Alex was surprised to hear voices other than Julius. Alexa peeked in and saw Blood, and man with rabbit ears, and Mister Julius all sitting there enjoying a cup of tea.

"Why don't you and your sister come in, Miss Alexa," Blood said without turning his head. Alexa stood up quickly and dragged Alex into the room with the men in it.

"Good morning everyone," Alexa said with a bow and a smile. Alex only mumbled the words and turned her back to everyone as Alexa sat beside Elliot and took a cup of tea.

"Come on, Nee-chan. There's enough tea for every-"

"I would rather eat a pig than have tea, thank you very much."

"But-"

"But I know pigs aren't the best food to eat, but I prefer pig over tea," Alex said, finishing her little argument with her twin. Alexa sighed and looked at Julius with a half-smile.

"I am truly sorry my sister is like this."

"Actually, I enjoy her presence here. She cleans, cooks, and fixes tea when I need it," Julius said as he took a sip of his tea. Everyone turned their heads as Blood choked on his tea, wiping the mess from his face with a napkin.

"Is something the matter, Mister Dupre?" Alexa asked.

"No, it's just that our friend here must be talking about the wrong 'Alex'. The 'Alex' I know most certainly is not one I would enjoy their presence while I'm around. That 'Alex' cannot control herself and stay seated for one moment without trying or plotting to do something diabolic," Blood said.

"Well, my sister is bi-polar, so she can be kind to those who are kind to her, but a real nut job when it comes to those who don't treat her with respect," Alexa said as she took a sip of her tea.

"So you mean to tell me that the 'Alex' the Undertaker is talking about is the same 'Alex' that destroyed half of my wine cellar?"

"Yes, and do you have a problem with that?" Alex asked, her back still to everyone. Blood glanced over to the girl before standing up.

"No, I most certainly don't have a problem with that at all, my lovely maiden. Now, why don't I take you home?"

"This is my home, you nimwit."

"This place is you home? Don't you prefer a nice warm bed than these cold sheets and bugs crawling over you?" Blood asked. Alex turned around and glared at him.

"At least its better to live somewhere that I can roam freely and not be choked by Mad Hatter such as yourself," Alex said. "and by the way, Julius' beds are a lot more comfortable than that thing you call a 'bed' at your place." She quickly left the word, her last words hung in the air. Everyone glanced at the door the young Foreigner just walked out of and back to their tea.

"I believe it is time for us to go," Blood said as he stood up, Elliot following suit. "I'll come back here to check on my little Foreigner in the next several time changes." Alexa and Julius watched as the two walked out the room, supposedly going to the exit.

"They're going to get your sister, you know that right?" Julius asked. Alexa sighed and shook her head, finishing her tea.

...

Alex was sitting in her room, drawing a little rabbit, when she heard a knock and then a door flying open. She looked behind her to see Blood standing there, fixing his gloves while Elliot was looking around her room, until his eyes landed on her.

"Come with us, Alex. You have no other choice."

"And what if I say 'no'?"

"Then I'll choke you again. Now, come along," Blood said, turning around.

"Nope," Alex said, popping the 'p'. Blood stopped in his tracks and stood there before he motioned for Elliot to go ahead of him. Once he knew Elliot was long gone, Blood turned around and looked at the girl with dark emerald eyes. He closed the door before he started walking towards her, like a predator would do its prey.

"I'll give you one last chance. Come along or I'll choke you."

"And I'll give you one last answer. Nope." Blood closed his eyes, counted to the number three, before he opened his eyes again and looked Alex.

"Why won't you simply follow my orders and come with me?" He asked.

"Because I hate you. I hate you and I hate your home. I hate your money and all your stupid tea, you nimwit," Alex said. Blood sighed before he walked closer to where Alex sat. He pulled her up forcefully and earned a yelp from the Foreigner. Alex tried to free herself from Blood, but he only pushed her down with his hand around her throat. He squeezed his hand around her throat, his aim in breaking her neck, when he felt something wet against his skin. He looked down and saw Alex had stabbed him in his side with the pocket knife she carried around with her. Once he stood away from him, Alex then slashed him across his cheek, arm, and hand when he reached to touch her. Her eyes looked at Blood with an evil gleam in them as she calm herself.

"Stay away, or I'll slice you again," She said between pants. Blood only smirked at her before he touched her cheek, earning another bleeding mark on his hand.

"You may cut me all you want," Blood said as he picked up the killer girl. "but you won't hurt me at all, Alex. You'll only hurt yourself."

"Hurt myself? Hurt myself?! You have to be out of your god given mind to think that I am hurting myself!" Alex yelled as she round house kicked Blood in the head. The man stumbled back a little as Alex leaped out of his arms. She opened the door and pushed the man out of it, closing it behind him. She heard mumbles and assumed it was Blood talking to Julius and Alexa. Once she heard the Mad Hatter leave, she opened the door and Alexa came running into her.

"I am so sorry I hadn't known he was like that, sister," Alexa cried. Alex patted her sister's back as she looked up at Julius.

"I apologize for all the disturbance, Mister Monrey. I promise I will get this cleaned up in no time."

"Why don't you rest in another room and I'll clean this up. You've had a few rough time changes, why not take a nice long rest to calm your nerves," Julius said. Alex nodded her head and pushed Alexa away before giving her a small kiss on the forehead. The young women left the room and went to the next, seeing as it was the same as the other room. She went ahead and closed the door before she took a seat beside the window, wondering if she would ever be taken from this cage she's trapped in.

...

Blood sat in his office, tending to his wounds, when he just stopped doing everything. He looked out the window in his room and sighed deeply as he continued to tend to his wounds. He didn't have a reason as to why his clock was so broken when he heard Alex say that the Clock Tower was her new home. That she preferred to live with Julius than to live with him, Elliot, and the Bloody Twins. He sighed deeply and touched where his clock was with one of his hands. He then looked up back at the sky and saw that the time had changed once again, this time to morning.

"If I keep this up, then I might as well be downgraded to servant level," he told himself. He finished what he was doing, that one simple girl on his mind the whole time.

* * *

Song that is the title is called "Bird" by Matsushita Yuya from Kuroshitsuji (Listen to the song. It is beautiful)

End~


	8. Alexa-Prep Up, It's Ball Time

**Alexa and Alex in the Country of Hearts**

**Why are you all so awesome?!:**

**United States**

**Canada **

**Mexico**

**Philippines**

**United Kingdom **

**Poland**

**China**

**Turkey **

**Chile**

**Australia**

**Malaysia **

**Germany**

**Norway **

**Singapore and **

**Vietnam.**

**Y u so awesome?! Thank you Sleeping Moon for the review. I never thought about Alex and Julius would make a good couple, but thanks for the idea! Now Blood has to fight to get that outsider! Sweet plot twist! (And question, Sleeping Moon, can you get a GaiaOnline so that way we can become friends on there? Pwease?)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Alexa-Prep Up! It's Ball Time!

* * *

Alexa was back home at the Heart Castle, hoping that her sister was going to be alright after what happened with her and the Mad Hatter. Vivaldi saw Alexa's expression as Alexa walked in the castle. The queen wanted to ask why she was that way, but she left it alone. Alexa was cooking some food when Peter walked in.

"Alexa, can we talk?" Peter asked softly. Alexa picked up her head and turned it around so she could look at Peter.

"What would you like to talk about, Mister White?" Alexa asked as she placed her cooking materials down.

"You do know that the ball is only in 35 more time changes, correct?"

"I never thought about the ball, and why do you ask if I knew?"

"Well, I was wondering if you and I could go together as a pair?" Peter asked, a light pink brushing over his cheeks. Alexa smiled and nodded her head, black locks moving around.

"Sure, I would love to go to the ball with you. I just need a dress and a few other things before I can go," Alexa said. Peter smiled quickly and jumped around before he ran to the door.

"Don't worry about that, Miss Alexa! I already have everything for you!" Before Alexa could even answer Peter, he was already down the hall screaming with joy.

* * *

Chapter 8: Alex-Thing Called Happiness

* * *

Alex walked around the outer area of the Clock Tower, tending to the few flower bushes and trees here and there, when Julius walked up beside her, holding some gardening tools.

"May I inquire as to why you are helping me, Mister Monrey?" Alex asked as she watered the flower bed.

"I simply got tired of working with those clocks, so I thought that I might join the young woman in watering my plants," Julius answered as he grabbed the trimmers and trimmed the trees. Alex stood up straight and looked at Julius before she let a small smile run across her face.

"So," Julius started off. "tell me about yourself, Miss Liddell."

"Um, I am 20-years old, I am a Scorpio, I love sweets, and I most certainly love destruction," Alex answered.

"Is there anything else that might tell me a little more about you character?"

"All I can say is that I am bi-polar, and that I tend to switch personas pretty fast," Alex said as she backed away from the rose-bush and looked at Julius.

"Now, tell me a little about yourself, Mister Monrey."

"There is no need to call me 'Mister Monrey'. You can call me 'Julius'," Julius told the young woman. "There is nothing that is really important to know about me other than I hate the Hatter family, do not like going to balls although the Role Holders are required to attend, and I love the taste of strawberry tea." Alex twirled around when she heard him say he hated the Hatter family. She stopped when she saw said Hatter walking towards them.

"My, my, is my maiden happy to see me?" Blood asked with a tip of his hat. Alex crossed her arms over her chest before she turned away.

"The last person I would want to see would be you, Mister Dupre. And I do believe that your presence at the Clock Tower is no longer needed," Alex responded. Blood smirked and walked to the Clock Tower owner.

"Here, Julius." he said, handing Julius a package. "This is the outfit I would like my maiden to wear to the ball in the next 35 time changes. Everything she will need is here in this package, you just need to-"

"I am sorry, but Alex has told that she will never accept anything from you, and nor will I force her to wear something you have bought for her, Mister Dupre."

"There is no need to be so harsh, Julius. Sometimes you just need to ignore that woman and-"

"Why don't you live me and my friend alone before I stick my foot in a place it does not belong!" Alex yelled. Blood was startled for a few before he regained himself.

"I guess I shall take my leave then," Blood said as he walked away. "but do remember, my maiden, that I shall have the last dance of the night." Julius and Alex stood there as they watched Blood's retreating form leave the Clock Tower area.

"I swear to another killer's sake that if that guy comes around and starts mess again, I will chop him, slice him, ship him, sell him, and stitch him up again so badly that he would look like someone just ate him and puked him up because he is just a terrible taste to have in your mouth," Alex said in her death voice. Julius stepped away before Alex noticed her persona had changed. She quickly changed back and grabbed Julius's hand, making a small blush appear on the Undertaker's cheeks.

"Come along now, Julius! We have a ball to get ready for!"

* * *

Chapter 8: Alexa-Prep Up! It's Ball Time!

* * *

Alexa stood in her room, wearing the blue and white Lolita dress Peter had brought her from a store in the common's area of Wonderland. She fixed her hair and twirled around, getting a good look of herself. The ball was only in 2 more time changes, and she wanted to make sure she looked formal. Peter had tried to convince the girl to add more to her appearance, but Alexa only said that she wanted to look as natural and formal as possible.

"I do hope nee-chan is doing fine over at the Clock Tower," Alexa said to herself.

"And I do like the look of that dress, sis. Although it should have been white," a voice said from the doorway. Alexa turned and saw he sister standing in a black Lolita dress, guessing that Julius had brought it for her. Alexa picked up her dress and walked over to her sister, smiling brightly.

"You look beautiful, sister. The color black really suits you," Alexa said.

"Yeah, and any bright color suits you, Alexa." Both of the Liddell twins smiled as they both walked into the room, closing the door behind them.

"So, how is it here? Is everyone treating you okay?"

"Yeah, everyone is pretty nice. And Vivaldi is a very nice person to meet," Alexa answered her twin.

"Oh, well you know how I've been lately. Tryin' to fight off that blasted Mafia boss and cleaning around the Clock Tower like a good little personal maid," Alex said as she laid down, her long yet curled hair spreading around her. Alexa smiled at the thought of her sister being a personal maid before there was a knock and a servant opened the door.

"Excuse me, young women. The Queen is requesting your presence in the main hall right away," The servant said. Both girls nodded their heads and pointed their thumbs up before the servant walked away.

"Are you ready to ball out?" Alex asked as she jumped to her feet. Alex stood up and smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be, sister."

* * *

The links to the clothing used in this chapter will be found on my profile, or you can ask me and I will easily give it to you.

End~


	9. Alex-Skyscraper

**Alexa and Alex in the Country of Hearts**

**Happy late new years to the following countries:**

**United States**

**Canada**

**Mexico**

**Philippines**

**United Kingdom**

**Poland**

**China**

**Turkey**

**Chile**

**Australia**

**Malaysia**

**Germany**

**Norway**

**Singapore **

**Vietnam**

**Switzerland**

**Puerto Rico and**

**Brazil.**

**Happy late new years to you all. I am sorry that you all had to wait, but the wait is over! Sleeping Moon, I am glad you like the interaction between Julius and Alex. –Bows respectfully- Now, we should get going to thy story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Alex-Skyscraper**

* * *

Alex watched as certain role holders and other residents of Wonderland began to gather in the castle. Luckily, Alex had yet to see the Hatter anywhere, so she was good for a few more time changes or so. She walked to the table that held the drinks and picked up one before she took a small sip. She heard footsteps stop beside her and saw Elliot looking at her, a light pink blush on his face.

"Is something the matter, Elliot?" Alex asked, placing the drink down. Elliot shook his head to the side quickly and smiled.

"I just think you look beautiful in the color black. It really suits you!" Elliot chirped. "But the dress Blood had brought would have be-"

"I would like to not talk about that man. Please talk about something else," Alex said quickly before Elliot could finish. He gulped and rubbed the back of his head before he looked up. He felt his eyebrow twitch before he excused himself. Alex turned to watch Elliot leave as he walked over to the Bloody Twins, yelling at them as he got closer. She picked up her glass once more and continued to drink it, until another presence came up to stand beside her.

"I guess my employees always make trouble where ever they go."

"…"

"My maiden, might I say you look lovely tonight."

"…"

"Are you going to keep ignoring me, Alex?"

"Another drink please," Alex said, still ignoring Blood. The hatter sighed before he grabbed her glass out of her hand. She twitched ever so slightly before she turned the other way and walked into the crowd. Blood looked at her disappearing form before sighing, placing the drink down and walking to his employees.

…

Julius sat at a table away from everything and everyone, overlooking things, when he heard a feminine sigh from his left and a chair moved and the owner of the voice sit down.

"I guess you met up with the Hatter then," Julius said, not even looking at Alex.

"All I wanted to do was have a good time without him, hurry and complete that one request Vivaldi wants me to do, give him that one dance, and leave. I see why you hate coming to these things," Alex said. Julius nodded his head and continued to overlook everything before he felt another presence, one very familiar to him.

"Julius! You're here! And Alexa's twins is here too!" Ace yelled. Alex looked to the owner of the voice and saw it was Mister Ace from earlier. She smiled and stood up, walking over to him. She gave him a small hug before pulling away and walking back to her seat.

"Hello, Mister Ace. Long time changes no see," she said with a smile. Ace smiled back before he turned to Julius. The Undertaker only waved him off and Ace pouted before he turned to Alex.

"Come on, let's go dance Alex," he said.

"Um, sure, I guess," Alex answered back. She stood and walked over to where Ace stood and grabbed his waiting hand as he led her to the dance floor.

…

After what seemed like hours of dancing with Ace, along with Boris, the Bloody Twins, Elliot, and Gowland, Alex went back to sit down with Julius, when she noticed it wasn't him who was sitting there. It was that dang Hatter instead.

"Alex, my dear, we need to have a little small talk," he said, jade eyes looking up into hers.

"That was small talk. Now good-"

"Please, let's just talk and I'll leave you be."

The young Foreigner sighed before she turned around and sat down, looking into the crowd. Silence fell over them until Blood took off his top hat and turned his body to face Alex.

"Turn around, my dear," Blood requested, although it was more of a command than a request. She did as she was asked and turned to face the Hatter.

"Will you fully explain as to why you refuse to come back to my home?"

"Do I need to explain it to you or can I rip my memories out and replay what happened about 78 time changes ago?"

"No need to go that far, my maiden."

"Stop calling me that."

"No," Blood said with a smirk. "tell me a little more so I can understand a little better."

"Fine, I don't want to live there anymore because you are rude to everyone, no matter who they are. You have some weird fetish with choking and abusing women and making them seem as though they are losing their minds. If I were your wife, I would have left you only days, maybe hours, after we got married."

"And I would have torn off your legs if you were to ever leave me," Blood said.

"Well, I do believe I still have my legs attached to my body," Alex retorted back. Blood looked deeper into her eyes before he moved back some.

"Okay, since I now know the reason why you refuse to come back to my home, will you come back if I promised to you that I would treat you correctly?" Blood asked. Alex crossed her arms over her chest and thought before she shook her head.

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p'. "I wouldn't come back if you promised me tickets to go see Mickey Mouse. I have found my rightful home at the Clock Tower."

"Why do you choose to stay there? Isn't it boring and dull over there? Why not come back to the Hatter Mansion?"

"Look, enough with the questions, Hatter. I gotta go do something," Alex said as she stood and walked into the crowd with Blood on her tail.

_"You are not getting away from me, my dear Alex."_

…

Alex stood behind Vivaldi as the Queen gave a speech before she finally said what Alex wanted to hear.

"Now, we would like to welcome Miss Alex Liddell, a very fine young woman who has touched our hearts dearly. Today she would sing something for everyone, and we only do hope that you enjoy it," the Queen said as she passed the microphone to Alex. Alex smiled at Vivaldi before she turned to the crowd.

"Good evening," she said.

"Good evening," the crowd responded back. Alex looked at the group of faceless band members before she raised her thumb up, getting the same motion from them. She turned around and saw Blood looking at her, smiling. She ignored him and started to speak.

"Today, I would like to sing something to you all that you might want to your clocks," She said before the band behind her began to play the song, 'Skyscraper'.

_-Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?_

_[Chorus:]__  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

_[Verse 2:]__  
As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet_

_[Chorus:]__  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

_[Bridge:]__  
Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_[Chorus:]__  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

_(Like a skyscraper)_

_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper-_

Everyone clapped their hands and some shouted in cheer. Alex bowed before she noticed Alexa running towards her. The younger twin jumped at her twin and hugged her tightly before she walked her down the stairs.

"That was amazing!" the girl shouted softly. Alex nodded her head and watched as her twin waved off to her and then felt someone else take her hand. She looked up and saw jade eyes looking down at her behind obsidian locks.

"May I have this dance?" Blood asked the young woman. Alex nodded her head and allowed Blood to walk her to the dance floor. When they made it on the floor, the band started to play the Waltz, and everyone began to dance. Blood placed one hand on the girl's lower back and the other in her hand, while Alex placed her one hand on his shoulder, before they started to dance. Alex felt Blood pull her closer and hold her closer as well when he noticed all eyes were on them. She tried to push him away, but he held her closer.

"Don't make this seem troublesome, Alex," he whispered in her ear. Alex twitched and continued to dance even while her dance partner placed his head in her black locks.

"You smell delightful. Like a fresh bunch of roses that finished blooming in the spring."

"Stop sniffing me," Alex whispered harshly. Blood's only response was a chuckle as they continued to move around. Once the song ended, Blood took Alex's hand and walked her away from the crowd and to the balcony where no one would see them. He looked up at the dark sky and back to Alex, a small true smile on his face.

"You were absolutely beautiful tonight. Your singing, dancing, and attire were just simply admirable," Blood told her.

"Thank you," Alex answered Blood. She continued to look at nothing until her bright cat-like jades turned to Blood as he placed a small, quick kiss on her cheek.

"I do apologize for my rudeness, Alex. Please do forgive me," Blood asked he placed yet another kiss on the girl's face, but this time on the lips. She wanted to push away, but she knew Blood was stronger and he pulled her in deeper. She stomped on his foot with her boots' heel and watched as he rubbed the abused foot.

"Don't try to kiss me and make it seem like I'll actually forgive you, because I won't. I know your little game, Blood, and I am not playing in on it," she answered. "and don't even try to make me change my mind. Yes, I would have forgiven you if only-"

"Why do you hate me so much? Is it because I remind you a troublesome old lover?" Blood asked, smirking when he noticed the girl twitch when he hit the right nerve.

"It seems I have hit a nerve."

"Look, I have to find Julius so we could head home," Alex quickly stated as she walked away. Blood chuckled lightly before he too went to find his men so they could leave.

…

Julius watched from behind his desk as Alex played with the hem of her nightgown. He noticed it has been almost 4 time changes since the girl said she could not sleep and wanted to stay up, and looking over at her made him wonder what was going on inside her mind. Alex looked up and sighed as she stood, walking over to Julius.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you, but I will be heading to my room now," she said with a bow then turning around and walking to the door.

"What is it that is troubling you? You haven't said one word on the way here, and neither did you speak as you got ready for bed," Julius said. "so what is the matter, Alex?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe in a few more time changes then I'll tell you," Alex said as she opened the door and walked out. Julius slumped back down into his chair and sighed as he looked up at the roof. He touched his chest and felt his clock ticking faster with every thought of the girl. Letting another sigh escape from his lips, he finish doing what he was doing before, he too, headed to bed.

_-Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days  
She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones  
Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone_

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight_  
_The ground beneath my feet is open wide_  
_The way that I've been holding on too tight_  
_With nothing in between_

_The story of my life_  
_I take her home_  
_I drive all night to keep her warm_  
_And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)_  
_The story of my life_  
_I give her hope_  
_I spend her love_  
_Until she's broke_  
_Inside_  
_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change_  
_Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage_  
_I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill_  
_Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still_

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight_  
_The fire beneath my feet is burning bright_  
_The way that I've been holding on so tight_  
_With nothing in between_

_The story of my life_  
_I take her home_  
_I drive all night to keep her warm_  
_And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)_  
_The story of my life_  
_I give her hope_  
_I spend her love_  
_Until she's broke_  
_Inside_  
_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_And I'll be waiting for this time to come around_  
_But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds_

_The story of my life_  
_I take her home_  
_I drive all night to keep her warm_  
_And time is frozen_  
_The story of my life_  
_I give her hope (give her hope)_  
_I spend her love_  
_Until she's broke (until she's broke inside)_  
_Inside_  
_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life_  
_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_  
_The story of my life-_

* * *

The songs are called 'Skyscraper' by Demi Lovato and 'Story of My Life' by One Direction. Great songs and next chapter for Alex is a chapter that dwells into her past life with her old lover. Sorry if the part with Blood and Alex on the balcony and when they were talking was a little out of character or something, but I thought it would go good with the mood and all.

End~


	10. Alexa-Stuck With the Flu

**Alexa and Alex in the Country of Hearts**

**This is a new year! Let's start off with a clean slate: **

**United States**

**Canada **

**Malaysia **

**Singapore**

**Mexico **

**Turkey**

**The New Year means new stories to come. Soon, I plan on writing my New Year's one-shot with Julius and Alex. Yes, one of the main couples in the main story here. Then, I'll do Peter and Alexa, and lastly, Blood and Alex.**

**Blood: Why must I be last?  
Because that is just how life is, Dupre. Now, the new chapter awaits us.**

**Blood: xXxS-MxXx does not own Heart no Kuni no Alice. She only owns Alex and Alexa, and future OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Alexa-Stuck With the Flu**

* * *

"Miss Alexa, will you be alright by yourself?" the white rabbit asked for the 50th time. Alexa nodded her head, followed by a small cough, and smiled.

"I'll be alright, Mister White. There is no reason to worry about me. Now, go do your job before Vivaldi scolds you," she said. Peter stood, his ears drooping, and walked to the door. With one last glance back at the sick girl, Peter finally left the roof. Alexa sighed as she sat up in her bed. It's been over at least 46 time changes since Alexa last saw her sister. She had hoped that her twin didn't run into Blood Dupre while at the ball, but that was like trying to cheat off death if you were trying to hide from him. The obsidian haired maiden sighed before she stood, walking to the window.

"Sis, I do hope that-" Alexa stopped when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," Alexa said. The door opened, and Alexa turned to see who was walking into the room. Her own jade irises stared back into similar ones, his eyes only hidden behind a black mane. He bowed respectfully, taking his top hat off as he did so. When he stood up straight again, a smirk was found upon his lips.

"I heard from the Queen that you were sick. I instantly came here to check up on you," Blood said as he walked over to her. Alexa was doomed. She knew nothing of the art of fighting like how her older sister did, and she had never used any type of weapon before, so all she could do was hope that he would not hurt her. Blood saw the look in the young maiden's eyes, and stopped only a few feet away from her.

"I will not do any harm to you, my dear. I only wish to speak to you," Blood said as he reached his hand to touch her hair. Alexa froze. Was this man trying to show affection to her? How come he refused to show this kind of affection towards her sister? Alexa's jade irises turned in slits as she smacked Blood's hand away from her hair, anger filling her eyes.

"I do not wish to speak with the man who had hurt my sister both physically and mentally," Alexa spat out. Blood was shocked, but his shock was soon replaced with amusement.

"I see," was all he said. Blood turned on his heel and sat down in a chair, motioning for Alexa to sit.

"Come now, I have already told one of the servants to bring some tea here and I do not want to be rude and have you stand all day."

"Alright, Mister Dupre, only if it will make you leave faster."

…

Alexa wanted to spit out her tea at the man sitting in front of her.

"Wait," she said, stopping him. "You mean to tell me that you _like _my sister?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Blood asked as he took a sip of his tea. He really like the maiden, she seemed interesting. But with her living at the Clock Tower and refusing to talk to him, he had to at least tell her sister his feelings. The Mafia boss sighed before placing his tea-cup down.

"Why have you not told my sister this?" she asked.

"I have tried to in the past 67 time changes before the ball, but she refuses to talk to me. So I had hoped that when I kissed her at the ball that she would understand my feelings."

"You did what?!" Alexa shouted before she coughed harshly. She covered her mouth and turned her head, using her free hand to wipe the tears away. Did she hear him correctly? Did Blood Dupre, the leader of the Hatter Syndicate, really kiss her sister? She inwardly shook her head and removed her hand from her mouth to speak.

"Look, not to be rude or anything, but I don't think that was the best thing to do," she said.

"Well, I thought the mood was perfect for a romantic scene," Blood answered back quickly.

"Well, if you must know, that was how my sister met her ex. At a ball, and those two had shared a kiss together."

"Really, then how did this man become your sister's ex?" Blood asked, interested. If he was going to fall in love with Alexa's sister, one needs to learn more about her.

"Look, as much as I would like to speak about my sister's personal love life, I would not do that to her," Alexa said as she stood, Blood following behind her. The young woman opened the door and was about to walk out, when she bumped into someone. She stepped back and looked into jade irises that were filled with hurt and shock. Alexa's mouth fell open, and before she could say something, Alex turned quickly and ran the other way, her sister being able to tell that she was crying. Alexa looked up towards Blood before she watched his figure run down the hall after her sister.

…

Why was he running after her anyways? Blood looked around the forest he had followed the girl into, listening for her breathing and any noise she would make. To his left, he heard someone crying softly and muttering softly spoken words. He walked quietly over to her, as if not trying to scare her, and when he reached her crying form, Blood sat down at her level and removed her hands from her eyes. He looked into her teary jade irises as she just sat there, still crying.

"Is there a reason as to why you are crying, Alex?" he asked. "The young 'Alex' I know wouldn't let something like that bring her to tears." Alex smiled as she stood, wiping the dust off of her coat. She wiped away the remaining tears before she helped Blood to his feet.

"You're right about that, Dupre. I'm sorry I ran off like that, it just hit a nerve inside," the troublemaking Foreigner said. Blood smiled before he tried to kiss her, only to be slapped.

"Okay, let's get something straight here. Just because I am being soft right now, doesn't mean you can take advantage of it."

"No, I was only trying to get you back to the way you really are, Alex," Blood said as he stood up straight, walking the other way. Before he completely walked away, he said this,

"As long as you can trust me, I'll always help you regain yourself."

…

Even after 35 time changes of Alex helping her, servants bringing her food that would help, and Peter whining and crying, poor Alexa still laid in bed. Her sickness had gotten worse, and she didn't want anyone to catch it.

"You know, Alexa, you're stuck with the flu, right?"

"Yeah, no need to point it out, Alex."

"Sorry, just wanted you to know."

* * *

Please do tell if I am rushing any of the romance between the characters. I never like to do that, and yet I do it. I changed my mind; I'll have the flashback into Alex's past chapter be some special chapter. Do come again and always read and review.

End~


End file.
